This application requests a NIAAA Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) for Dr. Stephanie Staras to develop a research program of HIV prevention focused on the intersection of event-level alcohol use (i.e., alcohol use within 2 hours prior to sex) and sexual partner selection among minority adolescents. To accomplish the transition from infectious disease epidemiology to alcohol-related HIV prevention, Dr. Staras needs protected time to increase skills in developing and evaluating alcohol-related HIV preventive interventions among adolescents. Dr. Staras' career development goals are: (1) improve knowledge of theoretical frameworks for alcohol use and HIV transmission among adolescents; (2) strengthen research skills specifically needed to conduct alcohol-related HIV preventive interventions among minority adolescents; (3) increase understanding of ethical conduct of research in HIV prevention; and (4) begin an independent research program on HIV prevention focused on event-level alcohol use and partner selection. She will accomplish these goals through completion of directed studies with mentors, participation in coursework and workshops, and mentored research. The research plan develops and evaluates an HIV preventive intervention focused on event-level alcohol use and sexual partner selection. The research plan is guided by three aims: (1) identify the most important event-level alcohol and partner characteristics associated with unprotected sex; (2) identify the most potent adolescent risk factors for the intersection of risky partner selection and event-level alcohol use; (3) develop and complete a feasibility-trial of a HIV preventive intervention focusing on modifying adolescent partner selection when using alcohol. With support from this K01, Dr. Staras will gain hands-on experience in development and evaluation of alcohol-related HIV preventive interventions, and will be prepared well for an independent career in alcohol-related HIV prevention among minority youth.